footstarargfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Conocimiento común sobre entrenamiento
This article contains information which was not confirmed by FS administration team. All information is based on user researches and observations. Skill training speed Skill training speed decreases as player ages and the rules of this and other possible speed decrease causes are described in official training rules. This section describes the training speed at age 17-20 and with a fitness at 90-100 (when the training speed is highest). First of all we'll define the values of training sessions. One team training session always gives the maximum possible training and that's why it's usually said that TT gives 100% (of training). One session of individual training (when the team does not own the training grounds) gives 25% lower training and that's why it's said that IT gives 75%. FS users noticed that it takes ~800% to fully train one field player skill. There were some reports that a skill "popped" after having 7 TT sessions, on the other hand there were reports of skill pop taking 9 TT sessions. There many other variables in training, like bonuses for training session in a row or penalties for training with lower fitness, and that's why both of these scenarios are possible, however, the different reports suggest that it takes a bit more than 800% to fully train a skill -the value is probably somewhere between 800% and 850% with bigger probability that it's closer to 800%. If a player uses individual training without any bonuses it should take 10-11 session to train one full skill. Goalkeeper training speed Goalkeepers have only 6 skills to train (5 goalkeeper skills + stamina) and that's why their training is much slower. Player reports suggest it takes ~2500% to train one full goalkeeper skill. Stamina is a field player skill and goalkeepers train it at normal speed (~800% till increase) Time to get the first skill The skills showed on player page are rounded values of the real skill and that's why it takes only half of the training to train the skill from 0 to 1 (that means ~400% to train field player skill and ~1250% to train a goalkeeper skill). Bonuses for training session in a row The official FS rules says that 2 training sessions in a row give a bonus to training and 3 training sessions in a row give an even bigger bonus. The real values of bonuses were never revealed and that's why there are some different opinions about this secret of FS. One bonus for training the same skill in a row is known - that's the bonus for training fitness. The first training session gives +8, the second +10 and the third in a row +12. By looking at these values some ideas were proposed: * Bonus of +25%/+50% - comparing the values of fitness training it's clear that fitness training bonuses are +25% for second session and +50% for the third session. The idea is the same numbers are applied to skill training sessions. * Bonus of +2/+4 - although fitness is displayed in percentages and all users refer to skill training with percentages too (TT gives +100%, IT +75%) it does not necessary mean that the real values are also percentages - it is possible that the second training in a row gives an absolute value of +2 to training and the third training gives +4. This theory probably means that the bonuses suffer the same age based penalty as normal training value otherwise the bonuses would become bigger than the training itself for old players. Comparing of different training systems supports the smaller bonus theory, however there are too many unknown variables to make a reliable conclusion. Nowadays the number of researches on training in a row bonuses has decreased (just like the number of researches of various penalties) and most effort is directed to comparing the different training systems as those systems incorporate bonuses and penalties into itself without really caring about the exact values of those variables. Besides, it's easier to compare training systems practically instead of calculating the effectiveness of those systems by trying to uncover real values of bonuses or penalties. Penalties for training with low fitness Penalty dependence on skill level